1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic photoprocessing equipment for the processing of undeveloped photographic film. In particular, the invention relates to a dryer apparatus for a horizontal in-line film disc processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of photographic film includes contacting the film with a plurality of processing fluids in a selected order and for selected time periods to properly develop the images thereon. Because the film is light-sensitive, the processing must be done in the dark. Once the film has been contacted with the fluids as desired, it is also necessary to dry the film before further processing can be performed, such as making prints or slides. Numerous machines have been devised for processing film in strip or web form. However, this type of apparatus is wholly unsuited for processing film in a disc film format where the individual photographic images are located circumferentially about a central hub, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,822, granted to Sethi on Mar. 25, 1980. Thus, the introduction of cameras using film in a disc film format has led to the development of processing machines specifically for film discs.
Processing devices developed specifically for disc film include the devices shown in the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Michal 4,252,430 02/24/81 Harvey 4,188,106 02/12/80 Solomon 4,178,091 12/11/79 Hutchinson 4,167,320 09/11/79 Harvey 4,112,454 09/05/78 Hutchinson 4,112,453 09/05/78 Patton 4,112,452 09/05/78 ______________________________________
In addition to the devices shown in these patents, several disc film processing devices are shown in the following Research Disclosures:
______________________________________ Disclosure No. Title ______________________________________ 172 Research Disclosure, August 1978 17258 Horizontal In-Line Photofinishing Processor 17262 Method and Apparatus for Treating Elements of Photographic Film 17263 Improved Horizontal Film-Processing Apparatus 17264 Improved Vertical Film-Processing Apparatus 17265 Rotary Film-Processing Apparatus 174 Research Disclosure, October 1978 17429 Processor Concept ______________________________________
Disc film processing devices are also shown in two brochures of the Eastman Kodak Company of Rochester, N.Y., entitled "KODAK Disc Film Processor, Model 200" and "KODAK Disc Film Processor, Model 1000."
In some applications, it is desirable to process a relatively small number of film discs at one time quickly and without waste of processing fluids or energy. Since the processing of such film discs must be carried out in the dark, the processing machine must either be located in a dark room or have its processing portion completely covered to prevent damage to the photographic images carried on the film.
As shown in many of the devices disclosed above, it is efficient to process a plurality of the film discs together by mounting them on a spindle assembly, which is then carried through the processor from start to finish as a unit. The spindle unit with the film discs secured thereon is conveyed from tank to tank of processing fluid in sequence, with the spindle being rotated to uniformly coat the film discs with processing fluid.
After fluid processing, the film discs must be completely dry before prints or slides can be made from the photographic images thereon. Dryers have generally consisted of fans blowing heated air past the film discs while the spindle is spun to facilitate drying of the film discs by centrifugal force. Examples of such dryers are shown in the Solomon U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,091 (FIGS. 7-9) and in 172 Research Disclosure (August 1978), Disclosure No. 17260 entitled "Hot Air Dryer and Collecting Ramp."
To dry the discs as quickly as possible, the discs are usually spun at a high rate of rotation which causes much of the processing solution remaining on the discs to be thrown off by centrifugal force. Thus, to prevent the processing solution from being thrown back into other areas of the processor when drying spindle-mounted film discs on a horizontal in-line processor, it is necessary to provide some sort of shield for the drying area. The dryer of the Solomon patent is completely shielded, but is not suitable for use on a horizontal in-line processor. The dryer unit in Research Disclosure No. 17260 is open at its top, and thus does not provide a complete shield to prevent fluid from being thrown into the rest of the processor.
None of these prior art devices discloses an automatic processor for undeveloped photographic film discs which has a dryer shield which completely prevents processing fluid spray from being thrown into other portions of the processor. The film disc dryers shown in the prior art are unsuitable for high speed quality film disc processing. They either do not completely cover the discs being dried, or are too complex and cumbersome in enclosing the discs to be useful in a horizontal in-line film disc processor.